Anatidaefobia
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Anatidaefobia: temor en que en algún momento en algún lugar, un pato te esté observando.   Dedicado a Gela.chan!


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia SI ES MÍA, así que por favor, ¡NO COPIAR!**

**Anatidaefobia**

**Por **

**Emiko hime-sama**

Syaoran se estrujó las manos, nervioso, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo hacia atrás para asegurarse por milésima vez en el día, que NADIE lo estaba siguiendo.

Las puertas automáticas de vidrio hicieron su característico sonido de bienvenida cuando dio el primer paso hasta la estancia. De la nada, se sintió tonto haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, peroooo….

Estaba paranoico, tenía que hablar con alguien.

Syaoran siempre había sido bueno en matemáticas, así que cuando su mente le conjuró la ecuación: Syaoran + paranoia = X…

Automáticamente su respuesta (considerando que X=solución) fue: Syaoran + paranoia = Psicólogo.

Así que… he allí él, el orgulloso Syaoran Li, descendiente del famoso empresario Clow Reed, y uno de los herederos más jóvenes y ricos de toda Asia, tragándose su valioso orgullo, vestido en ropas que de estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la clínica de atención piscológica (¡Dios, aun no podía creer estaba acudiendo a un lugar tan…!) hubiera parecido sospechoso.

Se bajó un poco más la gorra y se acomodó las gafas mientras veía a su alrededor con algo de cinismo.

Personas con miradas perdidas que ni siquiera le prestaban atención –pero no por ello disminuía su paranoia –y personas con extraños fetiches u obsesiones(o eso pensó porque, definitivamente, el estar separando los granitos de azúcar para contarlos no era muuuy normal que digamos…). Había algunos que miraban, como él, hacía atrás con algo de cinismo mientras caminaban con desconfianza, lentamente, como un espía en la misión más importante de su vida. Había otros que simplemente caminaban lento, _tan lento_ que una tortuga con una aleta rota, caminaría más rápido que éstos. No obstante, los _más _raros, eran los que se miraban con atención la mesa (o algún otro objeto) y, de la nada, se ponían a gritar como histéricos (Ejemplo: la chica de coletas que estaba sentada justo al lado del chico con los ojos rasgados se había puesto a gritar cuando la conserje pasó su escoba por el lugar cerca de donde tenía sus pies o, Ejemplo 2: la chica que había salido corriendo al ver que un visitante traía un pan en la mano)

Definitivamente el lugar le estaba poniendo de nervios.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la secretaria de lentes –Naoko según pudo leer en su gafete –quien lo miró curiosa. Su mirada le hizo sentir como una rata de laboratorio, lo que le hizo removerse incómodamente.

-Syaoran Li. –le dijo por fin, quitándose la gorra y aflojándose un poco la bufanda. –Tengo mi cita a las 4 –miró de reojo el reloj que marcaba las 3:47 pm, ¿había llegado muy temprano? ¡Bah, tonterías, todo era mejor que ser perseguido por… por… _eso _en un lugar público mientras estaba _solo_! ¡S-O-L-O!

-¿Con qué doctor tiene la cita?

-Con el doctor… -me aclaré la garganta. La extraña estatuilla en forma de pato que estaba en el escritorio le intimidaba un poco. Se recordó a sí mismo porqué diablos estaba acudiendo a una humillación como esa, se lo repitió una y otra vez como un conjuro hasta que su cerebro le dolió, antes de poder hablar. –Con el doctor Tsukishiro.

-Un momento por favor. ¿Gusta sentarse? –ofreció con una sonrisa. Él solo asintió, seco, sin palabras.

Syaoran miró alrededor, hacia las sillas de espera. Había una chica que sobresaltaba porque, a comparación de todos los que estaba allí, ella estaba perfectamente serena, con algo que identificó como un bentou en las manos.

Decidió que, por el momento, sentarse al lado de ésta, era la solución más segura que tenía pues…

Definitivamente quería alejarse de ese pato.

Se sentó a lado de la chica pelinegra quien se limitó a sonreírle de lado.

El gesto le tranquilizó un poco pues, en serio, el estar rodeado de todos estos… estas personas, le daban algo de escalofríos. Vagamente, se preguntó qué enfermedad, trauma o fobia tenía la chica, pues parecía perfectamente sana aunque… las apariencias engañan.

Esa frase era definitivamente, sabia. Aún recordaba el día en el que creyó que cuidar a su pequeña sobrinita con carita de ángel iba a ser fácil… hasta que dicho angelito termino quemando media cocina.

-Bueno… ¿y por qué está aquí? –no lo soportaba, tenía que hablar con alguien, alejar la presencia que sentía que le miraba.

La chica ladeó el rostro y parpadeó con confusión hasta que por fin, pareció darse cuenta de lo que se refería el apuesto castaño que le hablaba.

Rió un poco llevándose una mano a los labios para no parecer descortés y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, yo solo vengo a traerle el almuerzo a mi novio. –dijo señalando el objeto entre sus manos. –No soy paciente aquí. –aclaró.

Syaoran suspiró con alivio, al menos ahora sabía que no estaba sentado al lado de una loca que, de la nada, podría ponerse a gritar, a golpearlo o… quien sabe que otras cosas más.

La chica rió un poco más haciendo que Syaoran se sonrojara un poco.

-Parece aliviado.

Syaoran rió nerviosamente.

-¿Su novio trabaja aquí? –dijo para cambiar de tema.

-No, vino a visitar a alguien.

-¿Familia?

-No, es un sempai suyo que le ayudó mucho cuando estaba estudiando psicología en Inglaterra. –le dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Y usted por qué está aquí…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire, pues no sabía el nombre del apuesto chico que tenía en frente.

-Li, Syaoran Li. –respondió Syaoran ante la duda de la chica.

-Tomoyo Daidouji. –dijo extendiéndole la mano también, más por costumbre que por nada. -¿Entonces? –insistió con curiosidad, no entendía por qué un chico tan apuesto como Syaoran tenía que acudir a ese lugar tan peculiar. Aunque claro, no es que considerara que la gente que venía a estas consultas era anormal, no, simplemente que Syaoran Li parecía perfectamente sano.

Y, si este Syaoran Li, era el mismo Syaoran Li del que su amiga Meilling –quien sospechaba que era prima lejana de los Li (aunque no estaba segura y se rehusaba a hacerle semejante pregunta tan descortés a su amiga que, según ella sabía, lo más cercano que tenía era su mayordomo Wei) y su madre hablaban con tanta ilusión, este hombre era rico, y tenía una vida de lo más perfecta.

Aunque por supuesto, las apariencias engañan y claro que ser rico no significaba tenerlo todo.

Tomoyo, al notar lo incomodo que se estaba tornando el aire, se obligó a desistir en su curiosidad y sonreír.

-No tiene por qué decirlo si no quiere. –suavizó sus rasgos.

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo que pasa, es que no estoy seguro si es lo que creo. Además, a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías. –trató de sonreír, en serio trató, pero lo que le salió fue una mueca extraña que le recordó a Tomoyo el gato de su mejor amiga Sakura, Kero, cuando comía algo amargo.

-Uhm… -no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir, pero eligió sus palabras con cuidado, como veía que lo hacía su novio cuando le hacía preguntas a ella. –Sí, tienes razón, tal vez sea eso, a mucha gente le pasa.

Syaoran asintió.

-Oh, -exclamó la pelinegra después de un rato. –Allí está mi novio, creo que… bueno, nos volveremos a ver.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder pues, en cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraba dándole un gran abrazo a su novio. Pareciera como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

Ambos reían y se murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Eriol, al notar la mirada de alguien sobre él volteó y ladeó el rostro. Le preguntó en un murmullo a su novia –que no había visto desde hace ya tres años por andar estudiando en Inglaterra –y ésta le respondió que era un paciente aquí.

Esto hizo a Syaoran sonrojarse un poco, por lo que apartó la vista, avergonzado…

…Lo que hizo que Eriol lanzara una ligera carcajada. El tipo le daba risa; se preguntó qué tipo de enfermedad o problema tenía para venir a este lugar.

-¿Li-san? –llamó Naoko. El aludido se puso de pie con algo de nerviosismo y, sin voltear a mirar a la feliz pareja que estaba solo a unos metros de él, se acercó al escritorio. –El doctor Tsukishiro le atenderá ahora. Puede pasar. –dijo señalando la puerta al final del pasillo. Syaoran solo asintió –una vez más en silencio y le dio las gracias con la mirada.

Echó sus manos a los bolsillos para evitar hacer el ridículo de retorcérselas.

Dudó un poco antes de tocar la puerta, ¿estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo? Syaoran era muy desconfiado, ¿le confiaría su más valioso recuerdo a un –prácticamente –desconocido con el cual no había hablado más de una… dos… tres veces (y ni siquiera de cosas personales sino de negocios)? Pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a volverse loco por algo que podría ser su imaginación? No, definitivamente no. Ahuyentó esa opción de su mente optando por la primera. Todo era mejor que ser perseguido por _esa _cosa.

Tocó la puerta.

-Pase. –se escuchó la voz tranquila y serena del doctor Tsukishiro.

Syaoran abrió aun dudando y entró lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo. Miró al doctor Yukito Tsukishiro, eternamente sonriente, mirándolo a través de sus igualmente eternas gafas de marco fino.

-Doctor. –hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pues seriamente dudaba que un "hola" le hubiera salido alegre. Se sentó nerviosamente en el sillón rojo de estilo Luis XV y esperó a que Tsukishiro volviera a su puesto detrás de escritorio.

Cuando por fin lo hubo hecho, clavó su vista en el suelo.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienes que contarme?

-Todo empezó hace un mes, en San Valentín….

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba justo a un lado de mi amigo Yamazaki, rodeado de chicas que se peleaban por darme chocolates cuando lo sentí por primera vez. _

_Un escalofrío. _

_Al principio pensé que era el frío, después de todo en febrero hace frío, pero, al terminar las clases y el salón se quedó vacío estuve convencido de que ese no fue para nada un escalofrío causado por el frío, pues, traía, aparte de la del uniforme, una chaqueta bastante gruesa… y lo volví a sentir. _

_Di un paso, y creo que la creatura –o lo que sea que me persigue –dio otro paso también. Lo sé porque escuché el sonido, la cosa da pasos ligeros, tranquilos… pero parecen algo nerviosos, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a caerse. Volteé hacía atrás, pero no vi nada. Seguido de eso, escuché un ruido fuerte que me hizo sentirme aún más nervioso. _

_No me detuve a investigar, salí corriendo. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Yukito Tsukishiro parpadeó dos veces.

¿El famoso hijo del empresario Hien Li le estaba diciendo que se sentía perseguido?

-¿Qué piensas que es la creatura? -Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno yo… -empezó pasando su vista nerviosamente del piso a la mirada expectante del doctor. –Pienso que…no lo sé pero pienso que es… un… u-un como u-un pato.

Silencio.

-¿Un pato? –preguntó suavemente.

Syaoran asintió nerviosamente.

_Patético. _–pensó. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-S-Sí… por la forma torpe y ligera de caminar, por cómo se cae….

Hubo un largo silencio que finalmente terminó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa de Yukito.

-Te daré los resultados la próxima semana.

**

* * *

**

Sakura Kinomoto era una chica alegre, bonita, con muchos amigos y amigas… se podría decir que una chica con suerte. Mucha suerte.

Pero y si tenía tanta suerte, ¿por qué diablos no se le podía declarar al chico de sus sueños?

_Patético _–pensó. Lanzó un grito de frustración aventando el cojín que tenía en sus manos lejos.

-Ouch. –exclamó Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermano Toya (quien actualmente estaba trabajando), al recibir el cojín de pleno en su cara, encajándole de paso las gafas.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo incorporándose (pues estaba de cabeza) –No era mi intención. –aclaró nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes. ¿Pasa algo? –sonrió con algo de preocupación. Sakura suspiró, ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de Yukito? Todo sería más fácil, él _sí _se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, no tendría que perseguirlo por toda la escuela –e incluso por toda la ciudad –para declararle sus sentimientos al estúpido, tonto, idiota, arrogante de Syaoran Li… lo cual, aun no hacía porque bueno… ¡era muy difícil!

-Bueno yo… -después de todo Yukito era psicólogo, tal vez podría ayudarle. –Sucede que estoy enamorada de un chico. Y no he podido dejar de seguirlo, me siento como una acosadora. –dijo escondiendo su sonrojo con el cojín que había levantado del suelo.

Yukito sonrió con ternura.

_Un momento… _

_¡No podía ser que…!_

-¿Cómo es este chico? –preguntó sentándose en el espacio que quedaba del sillón.

Sakura levantó un poco la cara del cojín y, aun sonrojada y tartamudeando un poco le describió todo: el ceño que parecía acompañarle siempre, su cara seria y concentrada en matemáticas, su cara de "¿Qué diablos es esto?" en japonés, cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando jugaba soccer, la bonita sonrisa que tenía y lo lindo que se veía sonrojado, lo amable que era, lo necio y cabezota que a veces podía ser, la destreza con la que le hacía sonreír en sus peores días….

_Dios, realmente era una acosadora. _

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó por fin Yukito para deshacerse de sus sospechas, sin duda, el chico le parecía muy conocido.

-Syaoran. –dijo Sakura con la cara aun sonrojada. –Syaoran Li.

Yukito solo sonrió nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la cien.

_¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¿Qué coincidencia, no?_

_

* * *

_

-Entonces, ¿Sakura-chan está enamorada de tu nuevo paciente? –preguntó Nakuru Akizuki, la novia de Yukito, con expresión divertida.

Había pasado ya la semana que le había prometido a Syaoran. Aun no tenía ni idea de que decirle y ¡ya en unas horas comenzaba la nueva cesión!

Yukito asintió con la cabeza.

-Y dices que tu paciente es Syaoran Li, ¿no?

Yukito alzó las cejas.

-Yo nunca te dije eso. Sabes que los psicólogos no revelamos esa clase de información… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le miró sospechosamente. Nakuru solo se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente.

-Hehehe, ¡es que últimamente estabas actuando sospechosamente! –confesó nerviosamente. –Y bueno…

-¿Pensabas que te estaba engañando con una de mis pacientes? –le preguntó alzando las cejas, conocía perfectamente a Nakuru y su forma de pensar. -¿Esculcaste mis papeles?

-¿Lo siento? –dudó, Yukito se veía un poco amenazador.

-Nakuru…

-¡Mira para disculparme, te ayudaré con tu paciente!

-Espera, Nakuru ese no es el punto…

-¡Tengo la solución perfecta! –declaró con el puño alzado en una pose de triunfo.

Entonces Yukito desistió y abrió los ojos grandes como los lentes de sus gafas.

-¿Eh?

-Escucha, -dijo sacando un libro de su bolsa con el nombre de _"The Far Side Gallery" _y mostrándoselo tomándolo por ambos lados–Es un libro de Gary Larson.

Yukito parpadeó confundido. ¿Ese libro iba a ser la solución de sus problemas?

Nakuru ojeó el libro hasta llegar a la página que quería, sonrió un poco y leyó:

-Anatidaefobia: temor en que en algún momento en algún lugar, un pato te esté observando.

Separó los labios, perplejo.

Nakuru sonrió.

-¿Entiendes? Solo tienes que hacer esto…

Cuanto más escuchaba Yukito, más loca le parecía la idea, pero, después de todo, la idea era de Nakuru, y las ideas de Nakuru siempre eran brillantes.

Además, parecía divertido.

* * *

-Li-san, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, doctor, gracias. –dijo secamente apretándole la mano con el ceño fruncido. Parecía algo nervioso, como la última vez, pues no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás. –Siéntate, creo que sé qué es lo que tienes. –dijo poniendo la cara más seria que puso. Vio como el chico se tensó y, por un momento se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo. -¿Has oído sobre la anatidaefobia? –el castaño negó.

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo iba a conocer algo que ni siquiera existía? _

-Se trata de una fobia en la que crees que un pato te está mirando en todo momento, prácticamente, eso es lo que sientes, ¿me equivoco?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza tensamente, se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Y qué… qué tengo que hacer?

-Solo trata de afrontar tus miedos, trata de ir a un zoológico, recuerda ir acompañado.

-¿A-Acompañado? ¿A-A un zoológico? -¿le estaba tomando el pelo? Se estaba empezando a sentir estúpido, se empezó a enojar, el ceño empezaba a hacerse AÚN más profundo de lo que ya estaba.

Yukito asintió con la cabeza.

-Si te apena, podrías ir con una chica. Tú sabes, como una cita. –le dijo suavemente. –Así nadie sospechará nada. –sonrió nerviosamente, rezando porque el chico no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

Syaoran le dio una última mirada sospechosa antes de salir de allí.

* * *

-¡Sakura! –llamó. -¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –preguntó nerviosamente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

¿Por qué Sakura? Porque parecía amable, linda y… uhm… ¡no se burlaría de él!

Sakura negó con los ojos muy abiertos, de repente, sintió la urgencia de jugar con sus cabellos.

-Eh… bueno… ¿Te… te gustaría ir al zoológico conmigo? –preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

-¿En este momento?

-¿No puedes? –preguntó algo decepcionado y desanimado. Tenía que ser con Sakura, le daría pena con otra chica, Sakura era una de las pocas amigas que tenía que no le daban miedo.

-¡No! ¡Es decir sí! ¡Sí puedo, me encantaría ir contigo, Syaoran! –dijo casi gritando…. ¡es que los frenéticos latidos del estúpido corazón que tenía no le dejaban pensar bien!

Syaoran se sonrojó fuertemente y, él no fue el único. En todo el camino hacía el zoológico se la pasaron con las miradas desviadas y rojos como dos tomates maduros.

Al llegar al zoológico, Syaoran pensó que sería cortés preguntarle a la chica qué quería ver primero, y, como si el destino lo hubiera deparado, la chica pronunció con la voz alegre y juguetona que siempre parecía tener:

-¡Quiero ver los patos! ¡Mira! Aquí dice que habrá una exposición de ellos en unos 5 minutos, ¿no te parecen adorables? –dijo mostrándole un folleto donde aparecían unas fotos de unos patos bebés. Syaoran casi se puso morado.

Syaoran sonrió nerviosamente y se adelantó unos pasos. Por un lado, agradecía que el aire tenso que se había formado hace un rato junto con su sonrojo, se hubiera desaparecido… pero por otro se empezaba a sentir azul.

Había un montón de parejas viendo los estúpidos patos y uno que otro niño corriendo por allí. Sakura, feliz de la vida y emocionada por todo lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le agarró la mano a Syaoran y le arrastró hacia donde había un lago con unos cuantos patos nadando.

Syaoran se repitió una y otra vez que esto era lo que le había dicho su doctor, tenía que funcionar. Se supone que Yukito Tsukishiro no mentía. Cerró los ojos por un momento y, al siguiente segundo…

_¡Splash! _

Sakura se había resbalado con el estúpido helado que el niño había tirado…

Y había terminado en el agua.

Toda mojada.

En frente del chico de sus sueños (que tenía la cara medio azulada)

Y en un estanque de patos. ¡Patos!

Ya no le parecían tan adorables.

Parpadeó fuertemente para deshacerse de las lágrimas de humillación que se habían formado en sus ojos. La gente se empezaba a juntar a su alrededor murmurando e incluso algunos riendo. El niño del helado salió corriendo rápidamente y sus amigos lo siguieron. El guía que había estado presentando a los patos del estanque se quedó estático y en shock, sin poder decir nada.

Syaoran, al ver a Sakura en ese estado, ni siquiera se preocupó por los patos y, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela rápidamente, le tomó de la mano y la jaló para salir de allí.

Habían llegado a la sección de cisnes cuando Sakura, con lo buena deportista que era, ya no pudo más, por lo que se desparramó en el suelo. Se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo, sin levantar la vista, ¡le daba una pena horrible mirar a Syaoran!

-Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes Syaoran, fue mi culpa. Es que soy una tonta y…

-¡No, nunca debí haberte invitado, yo lo siento!

Sakura separó los labios… ¿le daba pena? ¿Le daba pena a Syaoran? ¿Ya no la invitaría a salir nunca más? ¿Ya no le hablaría? Ni siquiera como… ¿amigos? Sintió, una vez más, las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-¿Sakura?

-Syaoran… yo….

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que empezaban a rodarle lágrimas por las mejillas. –H-hey, Sakura…

-¡No, no me pasa nada! ¡es que yo… el… el sol me está lastimando los ojos y…! –trató de sonreír, en serio trató, pero ni el estúpido atardecer ni los cisnes que se parecían tanto a los patos le daban una razón para hacerlo. La única cosa que podía sacarle una sonrisa en ese momento tenía nombre y estaba parado justo en frente de ella. Pero, sabía que si lo miraba, terminaría confesándole cosas que no eran para nada interesantes y completamente innecesarias.

-Sakura….

Ya estaba, ya no le importaba si perdía su amistad o no, había echado todo a perder…

¿Qué otra cosa había que perder?

-Syaoran yo… tú… este yo… ¡me gustas mucho! –no se atrevió a levantar la vista (incluso en ese momento tan importante) y, poniéndose de pie con la vista clavada en sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, continuó. –M-me gustas desde el año pasado. He estado tratando de decirte… y… te he estado siguiendo… pero no había tenido la oportunidad hasta hoy y bueno… -se le comenzaba a romper la voz, estaba por sollozar muy pronto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Lamento haberlo arruinado todo.

-¿A qué… te refieres? –preguntó Syaoran en un murmullo con la mirada puesta fijamente en Sakura. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-M-e refiero a… pues… nuestra salida al zoológico… nuestra… amistad.

-Sakura…

-No, Syaoran, ya sé que piensas que soy repulsiva y ¡Seguro que debes de pensar que soy una rara por andar siguiéndote así! ¡Y encima siendo amigos! Hahahaha que tonta soy… ¡ah! Me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer. Te…

"_Te veré mañana" _

Pero ya no estaba segura de que si la querría volver a ver.

Levantó la vista por fin y, agitando la mano, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¡No espera, Sakura!

-¿S-Si? –preguntó, apretó los ojos fuertemente, sabía que estaba por gritarle, simplemente lo sabía. Ya se lo imaginaba…

"_Te odio" _-¡e incluso sonaba bonito con su voz!

-Tú también me gustas.

¿EH?

¡Eso no es lo que se supone que era! ¡No estaba en el guión!

¿Había escuchado mal? Su mente estaba empezando a jugar con ella.

Syaoran se empezó a reír fuertemente, y pensar que le habían hecho creer que Sakura era un pato…

Ahora comprendía, el doctor Tsukishiro conocía a Sakura…

¡Había querido ayudarla!

_¡SÍ le habían querido tomar el pelo después de todo!_

Caminó hasta quedar en frente de Sakura, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba claramente desconcertada, le tomó de la barbilla, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la besó.

-Tú también me gustas. –repitió. –Me gustas desde hace mucho, Sakura.

De no haber creído que un pato le estaba persiguiendo jamás le hubiera podido confesar esas palabras a Sakura…

_¡Bendita sea la anatidaefobia! _–pensó.

Ambos sonrieron.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Sakura le pasó los brazos por el cuello y, justo cuando los cisnes formaban un corazón y el crepúsculo estaba en su punto más importante, le plantó un largo beso a Syaoran.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Syaoran!

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

_Dedicatoria: _**A mi amiga Gela que cumple años mañana, el 19 de marzo (¡por favor felicítenla!) **

_¡Gelaaaaaaa! ¡te estas volviendo viejita, papa! Hahaha, bueno no heheU. ¡Espero que hayas leído tu cartita!, soy mala ¿verdad? Te hice esperar un dia XD peeero bueno, ¡quería felicitarte el día de tu cumpleaños! Ahhh hablando de eso, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Browny! Come mucho pastel, muchos postres, muchos dulces… ¡y por favor ten cuidado de no romper nada en tus momentos de hiperactividad! (O.O esta palabra existe!) hahaha recuerda comer mani, nunca cambies, te quierooo muchoooooo :D! ¡Besos y abrazos… e imagina que la vaquita que te di dijo "muuuuuchas felicidades!" ¡Nunca cambies!_

**Ahora, a mis otros lectores… **

**Gente, ya sé, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo subiendo un one-shot cuando debería de estar matándome para subir el próximo capítulo de Prohibido por sangre (que se quedó bien interesante! XD) Lágrimas de esperanza, Por amor (ayy que intriga con eso!) y mi queridísima y viejísima historia El Ángel y el vampiro? lo sé, me hacen sentir culpable… ¡y lo soy! Pero… ¡Era el cumpleaños de Gela! ¡Tenía que hacerle su regalito, no me culpen! ¡Tampoco la culpen a ella! No se preocupen, no se preocupen, en este momento estoy escribiendo el penúltimo capítulo de Lágrimas de Esperanza y el 11 de Prohibido por sangre (sí, los dos y al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo esto también, que bien organizo mi tiempo ¿no? =D) **

**¡Ténganme un poquito de paciencia! (que yo sé que me han tenido mucha, pero buenoooo, ¡piedad!) **

**Les juró que actualizaré pronto, ¿si? ¡Los reviews son amor y me animarían mucho XD , un gracias para los que vienen… (si es que lo hacen)! **

**Ah… y se me olvidaba decirles: "The far Side Gallery" si existe, la anatidaefobia es una fobia FICTICIA que se describe en él (no lo he leído, lo encontré en internet) :D**

**Con amor, **

**Emiko. **


End file.
